


Stay With Her, Lay With Her, Carry Her High

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: The Triforce Trio AU [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake siblings, Found Family, Friends living together, Friendship, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Hateno Village, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Rehydrated Ganondorf - Freeform, Trial of the Sword, Young Ganondorf, protecc him..., soft, supportiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: ”Legend spoken never failsEvery deed as hard as nailsShe never speaks, she never smilesA journey's end of a thousand milesRings on her fingers and bells on her toesMusic to haunt us she knowsAs she goesMany years in a bed of rockToo many turns of the season's clockShe never smiles, she never speaksAwful silence grows long and deepGhostlight and candlelight show her the wayOnwards, the dawn of the dayAs they sayStay with her, lay with her, carry her highSwear an allegiance to things you can't hideShe will find us againShe will bind us againLies won't blind us againHeavens bow to her reignOnce again...”-Ghostfire, The Last Steampunk Waltz (aka Caliburn)Link and Zelda discuss their mutual friend— the spirit of the sword.Written for the “From the Ground Up” prompt for Wild Week on the LU Discord!
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda & Fi, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda & Fi
Series: The Triforce Trio AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Stay With Her, Lay With Her, Carry Her High

**Author's Note:**

> Another song-based fic! And the song is not only a really good song, it’s perfect for Fi!

It was the most the villagers of Hateno had ever known Link to talk. It was relieving, actually, to see him with his sister. At least, they’d said they were siblings. And really, there was no reason to doubt it. They were small and friendly, with adorable round faces and fluffy blonde hair. They certainly looked, and behaved, like siblings.

Her name was Zelda. It was a beautiful name, traditionally given to princesses in the times before the Calamity. And they had a friend living with them, too. Nobody ever saw him, but the siblings had told them that he was very cautious because terrible things had happened to him. The townsfolk could tell by the looks in their eyes that they didn’t want to ask any more questions. Whatever happened to him, it was  _ bad. _

But apart from them speaking to each other, there were times when Link and Zelda seemed like they were talking to a third person. It couldn’t have been their houseguest, because he wasn’t known to leave his room in the cellar. But it really did seem like they spoke to someone else. 

“This is my house,” they’d heard Link say, even though his sister had already been there for a few days…

~~~

“It’s so beautiful out here.”

“I know… though, after all the time in the castle… everything is beautiful.”

They had stopped to rest against a tree after chasing some marauding Bokoblins away from the town. Link had unfastened the scabbard from his back, and was holding the Master Sword on his lap. His gaze wouldn’t stop wandering to the legendary blade.

Something had happened that day in the Korok Forest. After days of being expelled from the realm of the trials, winded and looking slightly traumatized by the affair for several tries, Link had at last returned triumphant.

Not even the venerable Great Deku Tree could tell them much about the presence they felt, Link for the first time and Zelda for the second.

“I… I just want to thank you,” he said softly.

Zelda immediately knew that this time, he wasn’t talking to her…

“...For… for saving me.”

He turned to Zelda, uncertain.

“Do you think she can hear us?” he wondered.

“...I think so. Whatever completing that final trial did… she’s waking up.”

Link absentmindedly stroked the sword’s hilt.

“...I think it might be like what happened with me,” he said, “Like when I was coming out of the Shrine of Resurrection. The monks said she was asleep for too long… I think that’s what happened to me.”

“It’s very likely…”

The light of the Master Sword was stronger, but it seemed… different. It wasn’t the harsh, scouring force of destruction that much of the light magic Zelda knew of was, which was strange, considering the titles like “Blade of Evil’s Bane”. It seemed… protective. The kind of light that would guide instead of smite. It was  _ her. _

She seemed so… nice.

“So… thank you. And don’t push yourself. You’re still recovering.”

Ironic, considering it was coming from Link. Then again, he could speak from experience.

There was a change. A tiny ripple, the hint of a small chime-like sound. Both of them smiled. It would be gradual, just as it had been for Link, but the spirit’s strength was returning.

They would not only need her help protecting Ganondorf, but frankly, she deserved it. She had saved their ancestors time and time again, and yet was remembered only as a weapon.

The former princess of Hyrule looked forward to treating her  _ right. _

“Your H… Zelda? I still have some of that Goron spice. You want curry for dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you!”

Getting up from their resting place, the two— no, the  _ three— _ returned home.


End file.
